Raven's Friend
by squengillio
Summary: Chapter 2 up. It's better than the first. Raven never told about her friend who died saving her. Can't say more or it will ruin the story. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Note: My first Teen Titan Fan Fic. I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

**A FRIEND SHOWS**

It was 12:43; the Team looked at Raven as she slept in her bed. Raven had been in Acoma for 5 days, they didn't know if she would survive. They all left to go to bed. A shadow slide across the room in the moonlight filled room. A teenager in a hood looked at Raven. He sprinkled different powders on her, they were all different colors.

"Atario torandeo caraboranda tonando atcara!" He chanted. A double helix shaped strand rose from her heart. Ravens pulse stopped, setting of an alarm. He swallowed the strand, and it came out of his chest, back into Ravens.

"HHUUUU!" Raven gasped swallowing air. She looked to her side, and saw the hooded figure leaning on the ground. He had energy drained from him, in putting her out of Acoma. She looked at him and he seemed familiar, somehow. He walked up to Raven, and kissed her on the lips. Then, the rest of the team barged in. They boy then formed a raven and flew away.

"Did he just?" Beast Boy was confused. Robin was looking at Raven, who was out of Acoma.

"Raven who was that?" Robin asked.

"I don't." She replied. "I don't know." They were left with the mystery all night long. The next day, the alarm sounded for a crime.

"The bank is being robbed!" Yelled Robin. As they were on their way, Raven was thinking. _Who was that guy last night? _Raven wondered. _He seemed familiar._ They had arrived at there destination.

As they came to the bank, they were surrounded by huge robots. They were big, seemed flexible, and ready to kick but. Robin went for a front kick, but was caught and thrown to the ground. He was trying to hurt them, but was getting his but kicked. Cyborg was dismantled, Raven, half concise, Beast Boy was a mouse scurrying away. Starfighter was out cold. As they were on the ground, one of them exploded.

"What!" Robin yelled. There were blurs everywhere, and the robots were exploding. Then a boy 13 appeared in front of them. He was lean, 5, 3 and strong.

"Teen Titans." He said in a he said in a light voice. "I want to join." They were back at the tower.

"Johnny Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You were awesome. You were like, bang, bang, boom, bang. You were awesome!" Robin came up to him.

"Johnny, stay a couple of days, and we'll see what you got." Raven was on the couch thinking.

"What's with her?" Johnny asked Cyborg.

"A man appeared and saved her, she thinks she knows him. Don't try to help, she can't be cheered up."

"We'll she hasn't met me." He said. He walked up to her and asked what she was doing.

"Thinking." She replied.

"You know, try to think of an old friend." Just then, Raven, thee emotionless Raven started crying. "Raven, why are you crying!?" Johnny yelled over her crying. She stopped crying.

"When you said that, you reminded me of an old friend. He was the fastest, smartest, strongest, and bravest person I know. He died trying to save me. His name was Srom." She told.

"Was he better than me?" Johnny asked.

"No." She simply said.

"Raven, you're lying." He replied.

"I'm not." She said.

"So tell me Raven." He said. He suddenly transformed. He was now taller, he was the teen from how saved Raven. "How could it be I was better when I was 12?" He had a deep voice. It had a steel edge. It was Srom.

* * *

I hope you like part one. I'll post soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own Teen Titans. I'm remaking Azarath, and there childhood. It's a lot like Earth. They are at our era, just no TV, I-pods, cars, etc… There are tribes that are like use. Squengillio my brother got most of the way the way through then got sick. He wrote the rest on paper so I'm typing. He wants "Constructive" Reviews. He said it is better than the first story.

**THE TALE OF TWO**

Raven starred at Srom, and couldn't believe what she saw. He was strong, and lean. He was now 5, 7, and 17. Raven thought he was handsome. His blue gem was perfect. The curvature of his face was perfect. Raven was just speechless. She wasn't the only one though.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He was surprised. The rest of the team just stared with there mouths agape.

"I bet your wondering why I'm alive." They just nodded. "Sit down and I'll tell it from the begging."

(POV Srom.) "When Raven was just a girl of 9, when we met. She was evil though, and didn't take to we'll to me."

(Flash back, third person) As Srom was leaning on a tree starring out at the sea. It was May in earth months. The sun was shining down, with the wind blowing his cape. _I can't what to learn to fly_. Thought Srom. A girl of the same age was walking in the green meadow. _I've never seen her, but she's so pretty._

Raven was walking in the meadow as she saw the boy. _He's so unbelievable. _She thought. _Wait! He can probably read minds._ As she walked by, they looked at each other; she starred in his blue eyes. He starred into hers. She then pushed him back, he fell on his butt.

"Move you weirdo." She snapped at him.

"You big meanie!" He yelled. "Altar!" He chanted. A rock the size of a golf ball was surrounded in blue energy and flew at her. She easily hit it out if the sky, with her dark power.

"If you want to fight, you need to be stronger." Srom started crying. "Shut up! Crying is for the weak." He was on all fours. He looked up at her, his stone glowed. _What!_ Raven thought._ That's not possible at this age._

"Azarath Metreone Synthose!" He yelled. A boulder weighing 40 pounds was flying at her.

"AH!" She yelled, dodging it. Srom's had energy orbs around his hands that were emitting a brilliant blue. Raven ran away. For the next two weeks, they never saw each other. Till one day.

Srom was on the beach, by the meadow. It was noon, on another perfect day. As he looked at the ocean, he saw something moving in the air. It was the girl he had seen, Raven. She was 20 yards from the beach when she fell in the water.

Srom looked out in horror. _She hate's me and called me weak. _He turned away._ But I like her. I should save her, but she might try to kill me. _He then starred at her, he found out she couldn't swim. _I have to save her! _Srom had made up his mind, as he went out swimming, he couldn't see her. He dove under and saw her; he needed to get her to the beach. He swam to her and grabbed her arms, to wrap them around his neck. He swam against the wind, making it hard. He finally made it to the beach. He put her down, and fell on the ground. Raven coughed up water, gasped in some air, and looked at Srom.

"Thank-you." She said between fast shallow breaths.

"No-problem." He lied. "I'm-Srom."

"I'm-Raven." She replied. They spent the next half hour talking and catching their breath. The next day they met, at the tree.

"Alright," Raven began. "I'm going to teach you how to fly."

"Really!" Srom enthusiastically replied.

"Yes, now I want you to meditate, and concentrate on flying," They then starting meditating. After 5 minutes Raven said "Srom do you feel your energy rising."

"Yes."

"Now use that energy to go up." Both began to slowly raise, nether breaking concentration. "Now open your eyes."

"I'm flying! I'm flying! I'm-" BAM! Srom lost concentration and fell. "Ouch!" He exclaimed.

"Practice and you'll get used to it." She said smiling, trying to hold back her laughter." After 2 months Srom was an expert. They were racing through the woods, dodging branches.

"You can't beat me!" Raven yelled back to Srom who was 5 yards behind.

"Oh ya!" He yelled back. He flipped over so he was upside down. Flew over a branch and passed Raven.

"Hay!" She yelled in surprise. Srom started laughing and didn't look ahead, and ended up hitting a tree branch.

"Ha!" Raven teased speeding past Srom.

"Humph!"

3 years later they were both in their homes when an alarmed sounded.

"Srom!" Srom's mother called. "The Takare clan is attacking." Srom ran outside to find Raven. When he got outside in their suburb, almost all the people were fighting the invaders. Srom ran between houses, avoiding the troops. He finally got to Ravens house and found her in the backyard hiding.

"Raven!"

"Srom!" She looked up happy to see her friends, she then started crying.

"Srom, I'm… Scared." Srom was shocked. Raven was never scared. Srom was on his knees as Raven was sitting holding hers close to her chest. Srom used his abilities to search for nearby troops, but 2 miles away found something worse.

"Raven, they have a bomb that will vaporize the town."

"Let me come with you."

"No." He sternly replied.

"I want to go."

"No!"

"I-" Srom kissed her, it was a passionate one that lasted for 10 seconds. As he pulled his head back he said "I'll be back, I promise." He flew off.

He was flying at top speed, he had two Takare following. One shot a beam that Srom easily counter-attacked and knocked him out of the sky. The second was harder. He was sending a constant bombardment that Srom couldn't shake. He attacked back but couldn't hit him. Someone else shot the man out of the sky. Srom made it to the bomb, but he was too late. As he landed, the bomb that was shaped like a chest activated.

"Shi-" BOOOM! Srom had surrounded the explosion with his energy.

"AAHHHH!" He yelled. He was weakening. Than his gem started glowing, he strengthened. He was winning. His whole body started glowing gold, his true power was unlocking. He then imploded with the bomb and vanished. Two days later, Raven learned the news.

(Back at tower) "How did you survive!?" Raven asked.

"I was using ice in my magic, I was then sent two hundred feet below the ground. My magic wore off, so that's how I didn't get older over the years. It took a year to find you." Raven then stood up and kissed him.

I hoped you enjoyed Squengillios story.


End file.
